


You're Seriously Like a Man-Child

by anidalah



Series: Kim's Life is Strange Drabble Compilation [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathan's in his happy place, and not in a weird way, cuteness, drabble challenge, like in a childish way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalah/pseuds/anidalah
Summary: Short, fluffy Grahamscott goodness.





	You're Seriously Like a Man-Child

It had been a long week for Nathan. Between tests, essays, and then having to deal with his jackass of a father for the weekend, he was spent. It was fortunate that the next few days of his spring break would be spent at his boyfriend’s house, more specifically the Graham’s house. He arrived hours earlier than he was supposed to because he couldn’t stand to spend another minute at the Prescott Estate.

Warren, being the sweet boy that he was, was making treats for them to enjoy while he was visiting. Dips. Cookies. A veggie tray. Just lots of goodies and snacks. It meant that Warren was stuck in the kitchen and would be for hours. Instead of asking Nathan to help, because that would be a hindrance since he lacked culinary experience, he was sent to Warren’s bedroom while the food was being finished up.

Which meant that Nathan was bored and left to his own devices, for hours, with nothing but Warren’s small TV, a PS3, and a computer. He didn’t have the password to Warren’s computer and didn’t want to bother the cooking boy. He didn’t really like video games, to that ruled out the PS3 and there wasn’t anything except local channels to watch on the TV. His phone was charging and he didn’t want to be a dick and start watching the movies he’d brought without Warren. But he needed to do something to relax after that shit week so, obviously, there was only one thing to do: create a mother fucking fort!

Fortunately, Warren was too busy making their lunch to really notice when Nathan went to grab some dining chairs. He grabbed some extra blankets and pillows from the closet to put on the ground. He set up some other blankets over the bed and the chairs, draping them on top of the TV so they’d be able to watch it in the fort. He turned on the TV and grabbed the Up DVD, popping it into the PS3. He turned off the lights, but not before sneaking into the kitchen to steal the veggie tray and the two dips that Warren made, as well as a few other things. He got into the fort, deciding that he’d watch the little animated short featuring Dug the dog while he waited.

It was only a few minutes later that Warren went to tell Nathan that he’d made them lunch and all the snacks were ready. He wished he could say he was surprised to see that Nathan made a fort, except that wasn’t the first time he’d seen Nathan do that. It was the first time he’d done that in Warren’s bedroom, though. Warren peaked into the fort, seeing that Nathan was using the peanut butter spread, the celery, and some raisins so make bugs on a log. Nathan was also getting rather emotional watching the animated short and was teary eyed, but only one single tear had slid down his cheeks.

“You’re seriously like a man-child,” Warren laughed, a large grin on his face.  
Nathan jumped, then turned wide-eyed to look at his boyfriend who had caught him in a fragile state. He blinked and a few tears cascaded down his cheeks. Dammit! He was silent a few moments while he chewed on his bugs on a log, the peanut butter sticking to the roof of his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up,” Nathan grumbled, trying his best to regain his tough guy façade. He knew it wasn’t going to work, though. Warren already knew him so well, knew how much he was actually a softie on the inside. “You know you love me.

Warren’s smile softened as he said, “Yeah, I do. I really do.”


End file.
